Seasnake
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: What do you get when you mix a shark and a snake? Hmm...


The Knight of the Sea, Jinbe was at a party held by the Yonkou, Charlotte Linlin mainly known as Big Mom. Cakes, confections and various sweets were presented. Not being a fan of sweets, he simply stood to the side, staying around out of respect for Charlotte. Every race and tribe was present, to the tall snakenecks to the tiny dwarfs speeding around everyone's ankles.

One snakeneck in particular who secured the eggs used for the confections was Amande, one of Big Mom's affiliates. Her pale skin and tall, slender neck gave her a scary appearance, but her cold eyes and hourglass figure nonetheless made her alluring. She saw the former warlord by himself and went to keep him company.

"Amande." She gave Jinbe a stare with her cold eyes. She towered over most of the humans and other races, but to the fishmen, she was just a taller-than-average woman. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Just watching the festivities," Jinbe replied.

"No one else to talk to? Another fishman? None of your crew?" Jinbe shook his head. "They like to celebrate their own way." He replied. The two stood next to each other.

"Mama's dream is gather all races and tribes in one place in harmony," Amande said. "As such, there are many interracial relationships. But, in spite of that I've yet to see any of the offspring." She took a drag from her cigarette. "Is it even possible to conceive such a being?"

"Humans and fishmen can share blood with one another," Jinbe said, holding his wrist. "It's not out of the question to see a mixed child of any of the races, assuming it can happen." Amande smiled.

"Are you in a relationship, Jinbe?" She asked. "Such a man as yourself should have someone eyeing you." Jinbe cleared his throat. "I've never been big on relationships." He said. "If I do have someone eyeing me, I've never seen them." He noticed the snakeneck slowly brushing his body.

"Mama's joy has spread all over the kingdom," Amande said. "Let's extend it to us, shall we?" Jinbe was at a loss for words. He would rather not cause an uproar when Big Mom herself is in such high spirits.

The former warlord decided to take up the long-necked mercenary's offer.

The two went to her personal home. Made of white chocolate. The bed was extra large and fluffy, made of fluffy whipped cream. Amande tossed her hat to the side like a Frisbee, catching on the hooks on the wall.

"Make yourself comfortable," She said. "I'll freshen up a bit." Jinbe smelled the air, taking the sweet smells of the furniture. She stuck her neck out the bathroom door.

"What am I saying, come and join me." She lashed her tongue out, forked like a snake. Jinbe went into the bathroom, also made of white chocolate with candy-coated tiling and a glazed bathtub, shaped like a macaroon. The water surprisingly was that – water. But the suds were made of vanilla. Amande dropped her blue dress, showing her lace lingerie. Jinbe looked to the left, viewing himself in the mirror. Amande grabbed his chin.

"I'm right here." She said. She went behind the cover and took off her garments. She stuck her head out. "Don't wait for me," She said. Jinbe took his kimono and geta off and climbed in the tub. Later, Amande appeared, climbing in the tub with him. "Jinbe, let me ask you something." She said.

"Of course."

"Is it true that sharks have two…?" Jinbe knew what she was referring to. "Yes, they do." He replied. "I too, have that trait." He took off his fundoshi and showed off his double doomsday device. Amande was impressed. "My, the things you could to do a woman with them…"Jinbe smirked. "Is it true what they say about snakes?"

"Oh?"

"Can they swallow prey whole without as much as a gag reflex?" Amande gave him an alluring look.

"Let's find out."

She began to fondle Jinbe's testicles, as blue as blueberries. She took the base of his first penis and rubbed it up and down. She opened her mouth, showing her fangs and began to suck on it. The second penis was reacting to the stimuli.

"How long has it been since the last time…?" Jinbe thought. "I joined Fisher Tiger around…and then…" He looked shocked.

"It's been that long?!" Amande was looking up at him. "Has it been this long since he's felt a woman's touch? Or could it be that…?" She slid up to his face.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

"Even I had my encounters when I was younger." He replied. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Amande smiled.

"So do I." She slid back down to his dual pistols and began to load them. She took both in her mouth at the same time. She twisted her head around, going up and down on Jinbe's members. Even he was caught off guard by the technique.

"My Salamander Swirl will get the best of him," She said. "All the snakeneck girls learn of it when they come of age, it's a sign of our dedication towards our mates. Snakeneck men also have two penises, so it's like I'm fifteen again!"

Jinbe was losing the battle against the deepthroat swirly. "This is amazing!" He thought. "It's like a whirlpool around my penises, loosening and tightening as it moves!" She began to give both penises a snug fit around her breasts. She moved them akin to the snake dance Boa Sandersonia performed during her fight with Luffy.

Finally, Jinbe released tartar sauce in the Snakeneck woman's mouth and chest, and he wasn't stingy. Amande held her tongue out, collecting the sea salt cream in her hands. He was impressed by her technique.

"As I thought, you've been holding in so much for so long…" She held her hands up and swallowed it. "That was something else," Jinbe told her. "Now let me show you something. He took the woman to him and planted a kiss on her mouth. Then, he went under the water . He started to rub Amande's clitoris. What started off as normal pleasure became intensified.

"What prowess! He IS in water after all." She thought. Jinbe was using his tongue, hitting every spot of her serpentine slit. "Get ready for this: Fishman Karate: Finger Press!" He thrusted his fingers inside of Amande.

"A thousand years of pleasure!" Amande made a face.

Jinbe moved his fingers inside of her, causing her to succumb to the sensation. He moved from two fingers to his entire fist. Amande screamed in pleasure as her entire body rippled from the blow. "This is what a Fishman's fist feels like!" She thought. "Give it to me, show me your Fishman Karate!"

"As you wish. Fishman Karate: Leak!" Jinbe pushed his fist to Amande's cervix, triggering a large amount of feminine juices to spray all over Jinbe's face. Amande put his face to her crotch while still squirting. Drool rolled down her mouth. Jinbe licked her and her essence.

Finally, she stopped. She took a breath. Jinbe emerged from the water. "I can't say I like sweets." He told her. "But your juice was exceptional."

"Thank you." She took another breath. "We haven't even begun to have relations and you're tired?" Amande looked at his two rockets of terror. "Will you use both on me?" Jinbe picked her up. "Of course. Get ready!" Jinbe began to put his first penis in her vagina. It slipped in easily due to the fishman karate. "And this…"

He took the second penis and inserted it in her asshole.

"Wait, not there –ahhhh!" Jinbe took a breath. "She's much tighter there than in the other hole." He began to have sex with the snakeneck mercenary. As one penis entered a hole, another came out in succession. Amande was in ecstasy. "They're so thick! My pussy is watering for his dick, and my ass…my weak spot…" She wrapped her arms around Jinbe's neck, kissing him. She wrapped her body around him, extending her neck to his ear.

"Are you ready, Boss Jinbe?" She whispered. He looked down, noticing her grip on his first penis tightened.

"You're about to see how a rabbit feels moments before it's swallowed whole." She hissed. Her entire body tightened around him in a non-threatening way. Her warmth increased as she nuzzled onto Jinbe. "She's serious. She's ready to go all out!" Jinbe became serious, too. He began to thrust his hips onto hers.

The battle was on.

Her asshole was loosening up, but not giving out. Her weak spot was readily being stimulated, but she held on, similar to Zoro fighting as he bore a heavy wound. Jinbe was in a tight situation, his twin tempura being attacked by the insides of a snakeneck. She tightened considerably, but so did Jinbe, increasing the solidity of himself. The two eels endured all that hit them, while dealing considerable damage to the Walls of Amande. The bathwater was moving at an erratic pace.

It was clear that the battle would fall in favor of Jinbe.

The bathwater began to ripple. The suds from the vanilla bubble bath fizzled, making the bathtub resemble a cup of cappuccino. Amande looked at Jinbe's eyes. "So hot, so warm…so steamy…" She dug her nails onto his neck, almost piercing his gills. The water became more and more erratic, as did Jinbe's movements. He gripped Amande's ass, readying his finishing move.

"Are you ready, Amande?!" He told her as she moaned loudly.

"Yes! Give it all to me! Give me your seed and allow me to bear your offspring!" Jinbe channeled water around him and Amande, focusing on their hips.

"Fishman Karate: Final Splash!"

A massive torrent of water splashed upward, destroying Amande's house. Amande herself was up in the air with a look of bliss and exhaustion. Before she landed, Jinbe grabbed her with one hand. He put her down to the side. She gave a smile.

"So this is what a fishman is capable of." She thought. "No wonder humans fear them; they'd wipe them out with lust alone!" Jinbe stood up and looked around.

"Not bad," He said. "I still got it!"


End file.
